Child's Play
Child's Play is a horror film series featuring a killer doll named Chucky. Original Before the films # Vivian Van Pelt - Strangled by Charles Lee Ray, then dumped into the lake. # Daniel Pierce - Drowned by Charles Lee Ray. # Tiffany's Mother - Killed by Charles Lee Ray. About 18 unknown victims were killed by Charles Lee Ray. Child's Play #'Charles Lee Ray' - Shot by Mike Norris. He used a voodoo ritual at the time of his death to transfer his soul into a doll, and now goes by the name Chucky. #Maggie "Margaret" Peterson - Hit in the head by Chucky with a hammer, and fell out the window. #'Eddie "Edward" Caputo' - Fired his gun, unaware that Chucky had turned up the gas in the house, so the gunshot caused an explosion that killed Eddie (Revenge for abandoning him and getting him killed). #John Simonsen - Killed when Chucky stabbed a voodoo doll of him. #'Dr. Ardmore' - Killed when Chucky placed an electric device on his head and fried him. #'Chucky' - Shot in the heart by Mike Norris.* *Resurrected when Mattson put him back together. Child's Play 2 #Technician - Electrocuted by the device that was putting Chucky back together, when it became electrified due to Chucky coming back to life. #Mattson - Suffocated by Chucky with a plastic wrap. #'Miss Kettlewell' - Beaten to death by Chucky with a yardstick. #'Phillip Simpson' - Tripped by Chucky with a hook, then sent falling over the stairs, breaking his neck. #'Joanne Simpson' - Throat slit off-screen by Chucky. #Grace Poole - Stabbed in the stomach by Chucky. #Technician - Stabbed in the eyes by machines that puts eyes into Good Guys dolls after being slashed in the cheek by Chucky. #'Chucky' - Air hose shoved into his mouth by Kyle, causing his head to explode.* *Resurrected when his blood falls into a vat of wax to make a new doll. Child's Play 3 #'Christopher Sullivan' - Strangled by Chucky with a yoyo. #Garbage Man - Crushed inside the trash compactor of his garbage truck, when Chucky turned it on. #Colonel Cochrane - Suffered from a heart attack when Chucky was attacking him (much to Chucky's surprise since the death was not intended). #'Sgt. Botnick' - Throat slit by Chucky with a sharp razor. #'Cadet Lt. Col. Brett C. Shelton' - Accidentally shot by Major Rawlings, who was oblivious that Chucky had replaced the paintball rounds of the guns with live rounds. #Harold Whitehurst - Jumped onto a grenade thrown by Chucky to absorb the explosion and sacrificed himself to save everyone else. #Security Guard - Shot in the head by Chucky off-screen. #'Chucky' - Shot by Andy, ripping his arm off, then hand cut off and thrown into a giant fan, slicing him to pieces.* *Ressurected when Tiffany put him back together. Bride of Chucky #'Robert Bailey' - Throat slit by Tiffany. #Damien Baylock - Smothered by Chucky with a pillow. #'Tiffany' - Electrocuted in the bathtub by Chucky throwing a TV into it. He then transferred her soul into a doll. #'Officer Norton' - Killed when Chucky set fire to the fuel tank of his car to make it explode. #'Chief Warren Kincaid' - Stabbed multiple times by Chucky. #'Russell' - Killed when Tiffany threw a champagne bottle at the mirror ceiling, causing the mirror shards to fall and kill them both in cold blood. #'Diane' - Killed when Tiffany threw a champagne bottle at the mirror ceiling, causing the mirror shards to fall and kill both of them in cold blood. #David Plummens - Hit by a truck, destroying him in a bloody explosion. (Accident) #Unnamed Man - Shot in the head off-screen by Chucky or Tiffany. #Unnamed Woman - Shot in the head off-screen by Chucky or Tiffany. #Unnamed Gravedigger - Shot by Chucky. #'Tiffany' - Stabbed by Chucky, but survived long enough to give birth to Glen/Glenda.* #'Chucky' - Shot in the heart by Jade.* #Lt. Preston - Killed by Glen/Glenda. Debatable. *Ressurected by Glen with the amulet. Between Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky # Lifeguard - Buried alive in the sand. #Taxi Driver - Ran over by taxi. #Citizen #1 - Ran over by bus. #Citizen #2 - Hung from tower by rope. #Citizen #3 - Arms cut off and fell off cliff. #Citizen #4 - Either hack apart, or arms and legs hanging out of twine ball. Seed of Chucky #Claudia's Father - Stabbed by Glen, then fell down the staircase. (Dream) #Claudia's Mother - Neck broken by Glen. (Dream) #Tony Gardner - Decapitated by Chucky and Tiffany with a string. #Britney Spears - Her car was rammed by Chucky's car, and fell over a cliff and exploded in a ball of flame. #'Pete Peters' - Upon seeing Glen (whose intent was not to kill him but rather to save him from Chucky), backed into a shelf with chemicals on it, and a jar of sulfuric acid fell on his face and burned it. #'Redman' - Gutted by Tiffany like a salmon (Revenge for mistreating Jennifer). #Martha Stewart - Executed off screen. This is mentioned in one scene. #Victim #1 - Killed-off screen by Chucky by hitting him in the head with a machete. His body was shown in the closet. #Victim #2 - Killed-off screen by Chucky, stabbing him in the back with a knife. His body was shown in the closet. #Victim #3 - Killed off-screen by Chucky, strangling him with plastic. His body was shown in the closet. #Joan - Set on fire by Glenda, causing her to fall over the edge of the second floor. #Stanley - Knife thrown at him by Chucky. #'Tiffany' - Hit in the head by Chucky with an axe, but was able to transfer her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body at the last second. #Jennifer Tilly - Tiffany's soul was transferred into her body. #'Chucky' - Dismembered and then decapitated by Glen with an axe and truely survived. #Baby boy - Glen's soul transferred into his body off-screen by Tiffany. # Baby girl - Glenda's soul transferred into her body off-screen by Tiffany. # Fulvia - Beaten to death by Tiffany using the Tiffany doll. # Glen - Possibly chocked to death by Chucky. Curse of Chucky #Sarah Pierce - Stabbed to death off-screen by Chucky (Revenge for calling the police on him and getting him killed). #Man 1 - Killed when Chucky caused the car to crash. #Man 2 - Killed when Chucky caused the car to crash. #Father Frank - Killed by Chucky with rat poison, causing him to crash his car and get decapitated on its roof. #'Jill Taylor' - Electrocuted by Chucky knocking a bucket of water over which touches her feet and an electric plug. #'Barbara Pierce' - Eye gouged out by Chucky. #'Ian Pierce' - Lower jaw cut off by Chucky with an axe. #'Officer Stanton' - Throat slit by Tiffany. #Alice's grandmother - Suffocated to death off-screen by Chucky with a plastic wrap. #Alice Pierce - Killed off-screen by a victim when Chucky possessed her. #'Chucky' - Shot to death by his nemesis Andy "Andrew" Barclay.* Cult of Chucky # Angela - Wrists slit off-screen by Chucky #1. # Claire - Decapitated by falling glass, caused by Chucky #1. # Madeleine - Piece of spine pulled out of her mouth by Chucky #2, choking her to death. # Nurse Carlos - Stabbed repeatedly by all 3 Chuckies, also cutting his stomach open. # Security Guard - Throat slit by Tiffany. # Dr. Foley - Stomped in the head repeatedly by Chucky #1, who was possessing Nica. # Nurse Ashley - Drilled in the abdomen off-screen by Chucky #2. # Malcolm - Drilled in the head by Chucky #2. # Chucky #3 '''- Stomped in the head repeatedly by Andy Barclay. Chucky (TV Series) Coming Soon! Reboot Child's Play # Factory Worker - Committed suicide by jumping out a window onto a car. # '''Rooney (Cat) - Killed by Chucky. # Shane - Face sliced off by a lawnmover controlled by Chucky. # Gabe - Bisected by Chucky with a table saw. # Doreen Norris - Stabbed in the chest by Chucky. # Wes - Impaled by drone blades controlled by Chucky. # Detective Willis - Mauled by a Buddi 2 Bear doll controlled by Chucky. # Chucky - Head ripped off by Karen and smashed to pieces by Andy, Falyn, Pugg, and Omar. Several unnamed customers and employees at Zed-Mart were killed by Kaslan products that were being controlled by Chucky.Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Video games Category:Films